The invention relates to a shoe foundation or shoe construction product, including a foot support, which consists of several superimposed layers connected to one another.
Shoe supports of this type have hitherto been manufactured in a work-consuming and time-consuming manner by shaping the individual layers and subsequently glueing the layers to one another, which requires several operating steps, which have a disadvantageous effect on the manufacturing costs.